Love You Until Now
by Ryuu-Hazuki
Summary: Aku layaknya seperti bunga sakura yang perlahan-lahan akan layu dan jatuh ke tanah,namun sebelum semua itu terjadi angin sudah terlebih dahulu menerbangkan ku jauh dari dahan yang menjadi tempat untuk mekar. Lalu angin membiarkanku begitu saja di tempat dimana aku terasa asing... Ini kisah sedih seorang pemuda manis yang ingat akan masa lalunya


Tittle : Love You Until Now and Forever

Author : Ryu-SuuHwa801

Cast : Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae

Genre : drama,romance

Rated : T/M

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik Ent. Dan orangtua mereka

Warning : author newbie, yaoi, boyXboy, banyak typos, gaje banget, EYD gak baku

Summary : Aku layaknya seperti bunga sakura yang perlahan-lahan akan layu dan jatuh ke tanah,namun sebelum semua itu terjadi angin sudah terlebih dahulu menerbangkan ku jauh dari dahan yang menjadi tempat untuk mekar. Lalu angin membiarkanku begitu saja di tempat dimana aku terasa asing... Ini kisah sedih seorang pemuda manis yang ingat akan masa lalunya

^^ Selamat Membaca^^

Aku seperti bunga sakura yang lepas dari dahan menuju tanah

Akan tetapi belum sampai ditanah angin sudah menerbangkan ku begitu juga dengan helaian-helaian bunga sakura yang lainnya

Entah sampai kapan angin menerbangkan diriku

Akupun tidak dapat mengira jika angin akan meletakkan diriku diatas telapak tangan seorang pemuda manis berambut blonde yang tengah menangis sembari melihat helaian-helaian ku

Dapat ku rasakan kesedihan yang dialami oleh pemuda tersebut

Raut wajah yang menggambarkan sebuah kesedihan tersebut tetap memaksakan diri untuk tetap tersenyum manis layaknya pemuda yang tak memiliki kesedihan

Membuat ku sebagai helaian bunga bunga turut berduka akan kesedihan pemuda tersebut dengan meminta tolong pada angin untuk menerbangkanku di sekitar pemuda itu untuk mengurangi kesedihan yang melanda hati nya

Samar-samar aku melihat sesosok pemuda yang aku bisa lihat seumuran dengan pemuda manis yang sedang ku hibur dari balik pohon sahura yang sudah tua

Pemuda manis ini pun merasakan kehadiran pemuda tampan berambut brunett menghamburkan diri dalam pelukan sang pemuda tampan sembari terisak pelan

Pemuda tampan tersebut tampak ikut merasakan kesedihan sang kekasih (?)

Apakah kalian tau jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih namun mereka sengaja merahasia kan hubungan mereka

Apakah salah mereka menjalin suatu hubungan pada seseorang yang memiliki gender sama ...

Namun aku hanya bisa mendoakan mereka agar hubungan mereka selalu terjalin dengan kuat...

"Hyukkie chagi jeongmal mianhae ne" ucap namja tampan tersebut

"Hiks ... Hiks ... Kenapa ... Hiks ... Kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku Hae-ah?" tanya pemuda yang diketahui bernama Eunhyuk

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk melindungi mereka" sahut namja tampan bernama Donghae sembari mengelus surai pirang sang kekasih hati

" hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

"Uljima chagiya uljimayo" kata Donghae menenangkan kekasihnya dan menipiskan jarak diantara mereka

Satu-satunya cara untuk menenangkan kekasihnya saat ini hanyalah sebuah kecupan hangat darinya dan memeluknya erat, tanpa membuang waktu lagi Donghae mengecup bibir kissable milik Eunhyuk

CHUU~

Dan benar saja respon yang Eunhyuk tunjukan mengatakan bahwa cara yang ampuh untuk menghentikan tangis sang kekasih hanya dengan cara mengecup nya, Eunhyuk yang dicium tiba-tiba hanya bisa membelalakan matanya

"Mmmhh" erangan Eunhyuk terdengar merdu disaat Donghae melumat bibir kissable milik kekasihnya ,namun apa daya Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah dengan permainan sang namjachingu yang semakin lama semakin ganas

'"Mmmhhh mmppfftt" Eunhyuk memukul pelan dada bidang Donghae untuk melepas kuluman pada bibirnya, sadar akan gerakan yang diberikan oleh sang kekasih Donghae melepaskan tautannya pada bibir Eunhyuk

"Mianhae aku kelepasan chagi" ujar Donghae

"Gwenchana hah hah Hae" sahut Eunhyuk

"Hyukkie bagaimana jika sekarang kita pergi ke taman disana pemandangan sangat indah" tawar Donghae

"Ummm kajja kita pergi, tapi bagaimana dengan-" belum sempat mengakhiri kalimatnya Donghae sudah memotongnya

"Jangan memikirkan hal itu arra? Aku akan memikirkan bagaimana cara agar kita tetap bersama" ucap Donghae dengan penuh keyakinan

"Arraso Hae" ucap Eunhyuk sembari menganggukkan kepalanya

~ Flashback ON ~

Cuaca hari itu sangatlah cerah membuat siapapun melihat pemandangan di sekitar jalan setapak dipenuhi oleh ribuan kelopak bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran dan semerbak harumnya membuat pikiran diwarnai dengan warna pink lembut yah walaupun sebenarnya namja tampan kita tidak sama sekali menyukai warna tetsebut ...

Namun ia harus akui juga jika itu sangatlah indah apalagi disaat yang bersamaan ia membayangkan kekasih manisnya -Eunhyuk- berdiri di tengah pepohonan sakura dengan memakai pakaian yang sudah dibelikannya khusus.

Membayangkan nya saja sudah membuat Donghae gemas sendiri, segera saja ia beranjak dari ranjang king size nya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya karena ini hari yang spesial baginya dan juga kekasihnya...

-SKIP TIME-

Tak lama Donghae pun selesai dengan acara ayo-bersihkan-tubuh-Donghae

Ia pun beranjak ke arah lemari pakaian nya, diambilnya setelan kemeja dengan motif kotak-kotak merah dan celana jeans dark blue lalu dipakainya tak lupa dengan dalaman nya juga #aduhhh author mikir yang aneh-aneh _

Tak lupa rambut nya di sisir dengan rapi dan menyemprotkan parfume yang ia beli di Paris dengan aroma yang terkesan cool dipadu dengan aroma vanilla yang menggoda.

Lalu keluar kamar dengan sebuah kunci mobilnya sembari bersenandung senang, dituruninya anak tangga yang menghubungkannya dengan kamarnya dan ruang tamu yang sangat luas. Jika dilihat-lihat rumah Donghae sangatlah luas dengan berbagai guci mahal yang sengaja dijadikan hiasan rumah, dinding rumah dengan ukiran-ukiran indah dengan gaya Eropanya

Banyak pelayan yang sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing, langkah kaki Donghae terhenti tepat di taman belakang yang sudah berubah menjadi tempat untuk Eomma dan Appa nya menikmati teh pagi mereka, dengan pemandangan yang sangat jarang sekali dilihat oleh Donghae

"Pagi Eomma ,Appa " sapa Donghae dengan sangat riang

"Aigoo anak Eomma mau kemana pagi-pagi begini sudah tampan" tanya Heechul -eomma Donghae- sembari menuangkan coffee kesukaan Hangeng -suami Heechul-

"Aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan sebentar" sahut Donghae

"Dengan siapa kau pergi Donghae?" tanya sang Appa

"Temanku" sahut Donghae singkat

"Baiklah nanti belikan eomma bunga lily kesukaan eomma di toko bunga langganan eomma ne?" ujar Heechul

"Nde eomma, kalau begitu Hae pergi dulu" pamit Donghae

Di tempat parkir sebuah mobil lamborgini berwarna dark blue menanti Donghae untuk mengendarainya dan siap untuk membelah jalan Seoul yang sangat cerah hari ini. Dihidupkannya mobil tersebut lalu Donghae mem-play music milik Band terkenal di Korea saat ini yaitu Super Junior yang berjudul Butterfly, lalu melajukan kendaraannya menuju rumah namjachingu manisnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunhyuk. Waktu yang diperlukan untuk menempuh perjalanan menuju rumah Eunhyuk 20 menit .

-Skip Time-

Setelah menempuh waktu 20 menit Donghae sampai didepan rumah sederhana milik Eunhyuk. Rumah Eunyuk adalah rumah yang sangat sejuk karena halaman rumah nya banyak terdapat tanaman-tanaman dan bunga-bunga yang menambah kesan menarik pada rumah nya. Pandangan Donghae terpaku pada namja yang tengah berkutat dengan bunga,sebuah ide muncul dipikiran namja tampan tersebut. Dengan langkah yang sangat pelan Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk dan

"Hy manis~~" teriak Donghae membuat Eunhyuk kaget dan ikut berteriak

"Huwaaaa~ tolong tolong ada namja pervert disini" teriak Eunhyuk

"Chagiya aku bukan namja pervert eoh?" ucap Donghae

"Xixixixi~ mianhae" sahut Eunhyuk sembari memegang lengan kekar Donghae

"Hmm Chagi Eomma mu dimana?" tanya Donghae dengan nada penasaran

"Eomma sedang memasak didapur Hae-ah, kau ingin bertemu dengan nya?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Nde,sudah lama aku tidak berjumpa dengan eomma mu hyukkie. Kajja" ujar Donghae

'Sifat childish nya benar-benar tidak berubah sama seperti dulu' batin Eunhyuk

Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun memasuki rumah sederhana milik Eunhyuk, ruangan nya lumayan besar dengan berbagai macam dekorasi bunga di setiap sudut mata memandang,

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Terserah kau sajalah chagi, kalau boleh aku ingin meminum cairanmu Chagiya" sahut Donghae sedikit menggoda namjachingu nya

"Aishhh... Dasar pervert" ujar Eunhyuk dengan rona merah di pipinya dan pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang tengah tertawa setelah menggoda kekasihnya, didapur Eunhyuk melihat sang Umma sedang menyiapkan makanan

"Chagi tolong bantu umma menata makanan di meja makan arraseo?" ujar Leeteuk

"Nde, Umma ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu katanya dia sangat merindukan Umma" sahut Eunhyuk

"Jinja, nuguya chagi?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran

"Sebaiknya Umma cari dia di ruang tamu, dia sudah menunggu Umma" sahut Eunhyuk

"Baiklah baiklah Umma kesana dulu ne"

'Setelah ini aku akan membuatkan minuman untuknya' batin Eunhyuk senang

Jika Eunhyuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh sang umma, beda lagi dengan yang terjadi diruang tamu. Leeteuk terkejut saat melihat sosok namja tampan yang sejak setahun yang lalu menjadi namjachingu anak kesayangannya -Eunhyuk- , dengan langkah pelan namun pasti Leeteuk mendekati Donghae

"Donghae ini benar-benar kau?" tanya Leeteuk

"Nde ahjuma, Lee Donghae imnida. Mianhae saya baru bisa mengunjungi anda Teukkie ahjuma" ucap Donghae sopan

"Ahh gwenchana Donghae, dari yang aku lihat ternyata kau lebih tampan dibandingkan dengan yang difoto" ujar Leeteuk

"Ahh biasa saja, saya juga terkesan dengan wajah anda yang seperti malaikat" goda Donghae

"Ahhh silahkan duduk dulu"

Ditengah perbincangan mereka, Eunhyuk datang membawakan minuman dan kue dan memelih untuk duduk disamping sang Umma

"Ahjuma saya ingin membicarakan hal penting bagi masa depan saya dan Eunhyuk" ucap Donghae dengan nada yang serius

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Hae-ah" tanya Leeteuk sembari meminum teh hijau kesukaannya

"Saya ingin melamar Eunhyuk menjadi pengantin saya" ujar Donghae dengan penuh harap

Leeteuk yang tengah menyeruput tehnya tiba-tiba tersedak setelah mendengar kalimat 'sakral' yang diucapkan oleh Donghae

'Uhuk... Uhuk...'

"Gwenchana Umma" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengusap punggung Eommanya

"Gwenchana Chagi" sahut Leeteuk disertai senyum malaikatnya

"Mianhae ahjuma saya sudah membuat anda tersedak" ucap Donghae penuh penyesalan

"Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan Hae-ah"

"Lalu apa jawaban anda? Apakah boleh meminang Eunhyuk menjadi pengantin saya?"

"Hmmm ini pertanyaan yang serius, ahjuma hanya bisa menyerahkan pertanyaan ini pada Hyukkie apakah dia bersedia ataupun tidak sama sekali? Nah Hyukkie bagaimana apa kau mau menikah dengan Donghae?

"Sudah setahun aku menjalin hubungan dengan Donghae bagaimana aku bisa menolak namja pervert yang sudah mengambil hatiku" kata Eunhyuk disertai gummy smile nya

"Kau dengar Hae-ah, Hyukkie ku sudah menerima mu menjadi suaminya"

"Benarkah itu Chagi? Apakah yang kudengar ini benar-benar nyata?" tanya Donghae dengan bodohnya

"YA! Dasar pabbo kau kira ini hanya mimpi eoh?" celetuk Eunhyuk

"Hehehehe mianhae Hyukkie Chagi" ucap Donghae lalu menarik Eunhyuk kepangkuannya

"Kalian mengingatkan ku dengan masa lalu ku bersama Kangin" desah Leeteuk

"Eumm ahjuma apa boleh Hyukkie ku bawa pergi sebentar" tanya Donghae

"Nde, kau boleh Hae-ah asalkan jangan berbuat macam-macam dengan Eunhyuk arra?"

"Arraso ahjuma,kalau begitu kami pergi dulu" pamit Donghae

"Hati-hati dijalan ne"ucap Leeteuk

'Chagi kau lihat anak kita sudah dewasa sekarang bahkan anak kita akan segera menikah dengan Donghae teman semasa kecil Hyukkie. Ku harap kau bisa datang saat upacara pernikahan anak kita nanti' Leeteuk membatin miris. 'Semoga kalian selalu bersama' mohon Leeteuk dalam hati

.

.

.

.

.

Kau bagaikan bintang yang sangat sulit untuk ku gapai

Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dimalam hari

Memandangmu dari kejauhan

Dan berharap suatu saat aku dapat menggapainu

Dan menaruhmu di dalam hatiku agar cahaya terangmu tak menghilang

Bagaimana pun aku akan tetap menunggumu dan akan terus berharap kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya

.

.

.

Saking senangnya Eunhyuk dan Donghae tak menyadari seorang mata-mata bawahan Hangeng -ayah Donghae- sedang mengikuti mereka dan memberikan informasi mengenai semua yang Donghae lakukan, saat ini Eunhyuk tengah menikmati pemandangan musim gugur disebuah taman yang terletak di tengah kota. Karena mereka pergi tanpa membawa sesuatu yang dapat mereka makan sekarang Donghae merasa perutnya kontraksi karena kelaparan

"Hyukkie chagi aku lapar apa kau membawa sesuatu yang dapat mengganjal rasa laparku?" tanya Donghae sambil memegangi perutnya

"Aigoo aku lupa Hae-ah tadi aku sempat membuat sandwich apa ada di dalam tas yang ku bawa ya?" kata Eunhyuk

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau mengambilnya baby hyukkie?" tanya Donghae sembari memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang

"Hae-ah jangan seperti ini aku malu, baiklah aku akan mengambilnya sekarang" sahut Eunhyuk sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dan berjalan menuju mobil Donghae namun disaat Eunhyuk berjalan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membekap nya dengan sapu tangan hingga tak sadarkan diri ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued ...

Next chapter...

"Ng aku dimana?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan lemas karena dosis obat tidur yang diberikan

"Kau berada disurga dunia sayang" sahut seseorang yang tak begitu dikenal oleh Eunhyuk

"Nugu?"

"Kau bahkan lebih cantik dari yang kubayangkan"

.

.

.

Huffttt akhinya update juga crita yang mnurut ryu aneh karena ryu asal ketik aja hehe mian kalo hasilnya gc bagus, nah buat yang udah nge-review di FF my pervert boss gomawo deh buat Kyuminring , 1 ,ShinJiWoo920202 , Isroie106 , Abilhikmah, Hein-Zhouhee1015

My pervert boss yg chap 2 lgi dalam proses ne jgn lupa terus baca FF nya ya

Segitu aja dulu yha dari ryu salam manis buat readers ^^

Anneyong :*


End file.
